


Mine

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Growly possessive Sherlock, PWP, Smut, Very happy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: “Tell me you want this,” he purred into her ear, making no other moves except to release the hand he still held above her head. “Tell me now.”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broomclosetkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broomclosetkink/gifts).



Sherlock prowled across the room, his gaze hot and intense.

Molly backed up until she bumped against the wall, unable to tear her eyes away. "Sherlock," she whispered, reaching out with one hand as if to ward him off.

"Molly," he growled as he came within reach, grasping her by the wrist and yanking her against his hard, lean form.

She was helpless in his grasp, tilting her head back as he leaned down and took her mouth in a bruising, possessive kiss.

She moaned as his lips descended to the curve of her throat, his free hand caressing her through the thin fabric of her dressing-gown.

When he tugged on the tie, she knew she should stop him, stop this, but all she could think was how much she wanted him, how she'd longed for this moment since first laying eyes on him. Instead of pushing him away, she reached down and undid the fastenings to his bespoke trousers, gasping with pleasure as she felt the hot length of him in her hands.

"Tell me you want this," he purred into her ear, making no other moves except to release the hand he still held above her head. "Say it."

"I want this," Molly breathed, making sure to catch and hold his gaze. "Please, Sherlock. Now."

That was all he needed to hear; within seconds, his trousers were down around his thighs and that lovely thick cock she'd been stroking was between her legs. He lifted her up, anchoring her against the wall with his hands on her bum, and she felt the blunt head of his cock against her pussy, demanding entry.

"You're mine, Molly Hooper," Sherlock grunted as he pushed his way into her welcoming heat. "Say it."

"I'm yours," she whimpered, hands scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders. "All yours. Only yours."

"Yesss," he growled as he began thrusting in earnest. "Mine. All mine. Only mine." Then, mouth against her ear, he added in an intense murmur, "Just as I am yours."

She came hard at those words, a wordless cry of pure ecstasy on her lips as she clenched around his shaft.

Sherlock came a few minutes later, his hot seed pulsing into her body, his breath as series of short, panting gasps, eyes clenched tight as he rode out his pleasure.

Molly unwound herself from his sweat-slicked form, her knees nearly buckling as she tried to stand. Sherlock gathered her close and eased them both down to the floor. "Mine," he whispered as he held her close. "All mine. Only mine."

"And I'm yours," Molly replied, nestled against him, happier - and far more sated - than she'd ever been in her life.


End file.
